Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 15
Chapter 15: Odolwa “Archery? You mean shooting far away targets?” Link asked. Kayla sighed. “Yes Link, just that. But one thing I don’t get, is I wasn’t this good before. I hit it on my first try!” “Hm, well… what do we do now?” Kayla looked around. At this angle, they could see more of the top wooden flower. It had an unlit torch on it. Right by the edge of the floor they were on, was switch on the floor, next to another unlit torch. “Hey Link? Can you step on that switch over there for me.” She asked. He nodded and walked on top of it. The torch next to it suddenly lit up. “Perfect. Ok, move out of the way.” Kayla ordered. He stepped aside as Kayla positioned her bow at a certain angle. “What are you doing?” Link asked. She shot the arrow. It flew the lit torch, catching fire, and hit the unlit torch down below. It caught on fire, and suddenly, the wooden flower unfolded, rose up, and started spinning around. “How the heck did you do that?” Link’s eyes grew wide. “It’s all about angle and position, Link.” she said expertly. A chest suddenly appeared. Link opened it, and pulled out a key. Wow. Convenient. “But wait… that’s a big fancy key. What will that go to?” Kayla asked. Link smiled. “The Boss room.” “The boss room? What kind of boss would be in here?” Kayla look confused. “You’ll find out when we find it, that’s all I can say.” he said mysteriously. “What? You’re saying this like you’ve done all this before. You’re very skilled at a sword, fast reflexes, and a little knowledge on some of these monsters. Who are you really?” she questioned. He paused, trying to decide what to say for now. “… a forest boy, who got a lot of experience while traveling.” he finally answered. Kayla was still wanting more, but let it go for now. “So… let’s go find the boss room?” She changed the subject. “Yeah, now that you have a bow… I’ve seen quite a few eye switches. That will get us to some new rooms!” he pointed out. Her face lit up, and she nodded. hey explored the rest of the temple, using the bow to get to new area. They finally came to a room, that had a big door with a fancy lock. “I’m guessing fancy key plus fancy lock equals an open door, don’t you agree Link?” Kayla said. Link nodded and shoved the key into the lock, twisted it, and the lock fell to the ground. “Are you ready to face whatever’s in there?” Link challenged. “Is that a trick question? Heck yeah!” she grinned. Link opened the door, and they went through. Empty. “Nothing’s in here?” Kayla looked around. Link took a step forward. Suddenly, a large tall figure dropped down. It looked like a jungle warrior, It swung its big sword around threateningly. “What is that?!” Kayla yelled. “That’s Odolwa! Boss of the Woodall temple!” Tatl chimed. "That's right my unwanted visitors, I am Odolwa! The Mighty Warrior of the temple!" Odolwa roared with joy. “Wow… so you're the boss? Not what I thought it would look like…” Kayla stared at him as he chanted something, waving his sword back and forth. "Bring it on, meat." Odolwa smirked. “Ok, let’s try this out!” She shot an arrow at it. But Odolwa held up his shield, and it bounced off harmlessly. "nice try, but no one have defeated me before, and no one will." Odolwa gloat. “Darn.” she hissed under her breath. Link tried to run over to him, and slash with his sword, but as soon as he came close, Odolwa smacked him out off the way with his larger sword. Link fell to floor, stunned for a moment. Kayla quickly shot an arrow at him again, hitting this time. Odolwa staggered forward in pain. Link quickly struggled up and started hitting him with his sword a few times. Odolwa snapped out of it, and jumped back. "STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Odolwa roared angary. “Great work, guys! Keep it up!” Tatl cheered. Suddenly, Odolwa started chanting wildly. “What is he doing now?” Kayla wondered. "Fear my voodoo magic, you wimps." Odolwa sneered. Beatles and moths suddenly appeared. The bugs started crawling towards her, and the moths flew after Link. Odolwa started running around the room. " HERE I COME, READY OR NOT!" Odolwa shouted. “Link! Stall the moths! Just like before, when I hit him, get him with your sword, ok?” Kayla called over. He nodded, ran over to her, and got rid of the bugs. Then quickly went back to the plan. It was hard to get an aim on him, considering Odolwa kept moving. After the third shot, Kayla got him. Link immediately attacked him, swinging his sword as many time as he could. After a few hits, Odolwa jumped back again. Fire rose up around Link and burned the moths. “Link! Are you ok?” she called over. He gave her a thumbs up. She sighed in relief, glad that he wasn’t burned. Suddenly, Odolwa crouched down and did a fast, yet slow looking, spin attack across the floor. At Kayla. "HA! In your face!" Odolwa gloated (again). Kayla felt it hit her forcefully. She fell to the ground hard, blurring her vision. “Kayla!!” Link shouted. “This stinks. My bow is just inches away from my hand, not that I could use it now anyway. I can’t speak up, to tell Link I’m was ok. Am I?” she thought. Her body ached, and her leg felt wet. Darn it. She could hear Link yelling frantically, and running over to her. “Li-” she tried to talk, but her throat was dry. “O,M,G! Tatl she’s bleeding!” Her heart skipped a beat. Bleeding? “I’m sorry” he whispered. Link picked up the bow, filled with anger, he didn’t think about what he was doing. He kept shooting arrows, but Odolwa deflected them easily. link finally hit him while Odolwa was off guard, chanting. He rushed over, and gave him a fierce jump attack "NO! HOW CAN THIS BE? NO OWN HAVE EVER DEFEATED ME! NO!" Odolwa shrieked loudly, and fell to the ground. He burned up, The dark cloud flown out of his body and vanishes into thin air, nothing was left, except a mask. Link stared at it, but remembered Kayla lying on the floor. She struggled to force her eyes open, and she looked at Link. She smiled weakly, and glanced at her leg. She took in a sharp breath. There was a big gash on her ankle, and she didn’t even noticed it at first. “Aw, man… the stupid monster gave me a cut….” “How much does it hurt? Can you move it? Can you stand?” He sounded worried. Duh. “Yeah, but not as much as you think.” Tatl flew over, carrying a bundle of leaves. “They’re not bandages, but they’ll do.” she chirped. “Thank you Tatl” Kayla croaked. Link carefully wrapped leaf after leaf on her ankle into a cast. “Better?” he asked. “Yes. Can you help me up please?” he nodded and slowly helped her to her feet. As soon as she got up, they stared at each other. They suddenly both burst out laughing. “Oh… My! You are hard core!” Link laughed. "you should have seen yourself Link! I could see you tackle him like heck!” she giggled. His face got serious again. “I thought you were really hurt.” “You’re always worried about me, Link. I’m fine, really.” she reassured. “But, what’s that over there? In the blue light?” “I know what the blue light does, but I’m not sure what that is.” he led her over to it. “It’s Odolwa’s… face?” she asked. “Let’s step into the blue light, trust me, it’s ok.” he walked her into the light, she was limping badly, which worried Link even worse. As soon as they walked into it, the blue light revealed the spirit of Odolwa's former self. "Greetings brave warrior, I am Odolwa the once protector of this place, but the darkness infected me and turned me into the mask because of the mysterious man. If you found this massage then that means you have defeated the darkness within me, but the spell that was place upon me and the other three protectors still have us in the form of masks unless the you can defeat the evil that is control majora's mask the spell will never be broken. By now you all ready knew about the dark moon, there is some one that can stop it, the four guardians. they stop this kind of the disaster before, and they will again. But just like a have feared the same kind of darkness have trap them in the void and in pain, only the warrior that is brave enough to free them and restore their minds so they can return and stop the dark moon from crashing. it is up to you, goodbye and good luck." said Odolwa's spirit just as it went away. all of the sudden a blue crystal surrounded them. It spun around, and rose up, and then disappeared. When Kayla opened her eyes, they were in a foggy, dreamy area. Link was right next to her, and he was staring up at something. She followed his gaze and she couldn’t believe what she saw. A giant, with the legs only visible, was towering in front of them. “ Link? What is that?” she whispered. He didn’t say anything, he was still staring at it. “Are you one of the four that Tael and Odolwa were talking about?” Tatl spoke up. The giant rumbled something that Kayla didn’t understand. “Yes? Tael told us to come find you! Will you help?” Tatl said, clearly understanding what it was saying. The giant paused, and rumbled. Tatl turned to Link. “Well? What are you waiting for? Pull out your ocarina and copy the song!” Link, without turning away from the giant put the ocarina to his lips and waited. The giant slowly rumbled a tune, and Link followed along. When the giant was done, Link repeated the tune on his own. The giant said something else, and Tatl translated. “He said: Call us using this song.” Link finally looked at Kayla. “But wait! What do you mean?” Tatl tried to ask, but the room faded away, and they were already transported to another room.